


cuddles

by easygoingcharm



Category: Raven Reyes - Fandom, Zeke shaw - Fandom, miles shaw - Fandom, the100
Genre: Bellarke, Cuddles, F/M, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Modern AU, home from work, john murphy/raven reyes - Freeform, jordan - Freeform, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easygoingcharm/pseuds/easygoingcharm
Summary: Shaw gets home at 2AM from work, what is he busy doing ?





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so short, i’m sorry for that :)  
> I wrote this on my wattpad !   
> wt: ohmyvalkyrie

Its 2 am. Shaw gets on the bed not wanting Raven to wake from her peaceful sleep. But eventually she did.

She move and push herself up to sit.

 

"Where have you been ?" she asked in a raspy voice.

 

"I'm sorry Rae, there is a lot of works i need to finish, i'll promise i won't be home this late,"

 

Raven sighs, and move to the side, giving some space for shaw so he can lay, she was still mad at him. There nothing he could do to cheer her up but he knows she loves to hear his heartbeat.

 

He slips his arm on her waist, bringing her head resting on his chest. He holds her hand tightly, and make sure she felt safe with him.

 

Raven believed Shaw that he was home late because he was busy with his work, but little did she know that, he was busy preparing a surprised and a romantic dinner for her birthday tomorrow.


End file.
